


Debilidad

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Astenofobia: miedo a la debilidad y ¡Tae-Jun!Traducción de "Weakness" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4275249





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275249) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Tenía que ser mejor por ella, por su princesa que estaba haciendo tantas cosas que no eran propias de una princesa. Actuando como una bandida, pero en realidad, haciendo todas las cosas que deberían haber sido hechas desde el principio. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego al respecto?

Aún así, mientras viajaba por las aldeas llenas de gente demasiado débil como para moverse, incluso como para atacarle, era difícil dejar de lado la sensación de temor. Ellos olían mal y estaban enfermos en público y sus ojos fijos parecían seguirle incluso cuando estaba de regreso en el cuartel general que habían construido.

Sin embargo cuando ella volviera, él se detuvo en medio de su tarea de recoger agua para mirar hacia la distancia, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro mientras pensaba en Yona. Ella estaría tan orgullosa se él. Se imaginó a ella cogiendo su mano y a ellos estando juntos solos y sin ninguna de esas aterradoras criaturas cerca, pululando a su alrededor.

Sintió un escalofrío atravesar su espalda al pensar en ellos y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. Ellos también lo estaban haciendo bien, incluso si eran tan extraños como para ser criaturas fantásticas de las leyendas e historias. Recordaba las historias del Rey Hiryuu y la gloria de la Tribu del Fuego que descendía de él.

(¿Qué niño de la Tribu del Fuego no había oído esas historias?)

Yona era como una brillante diosa llameante maravillosa y bella-

“Te estás mojando.” Le interrumpió una voz en medio de sus ensoñaciones y se giró y se sonrojó a la vez que se daba cuenta de que ya había recogido suficiente agua, y que había estado de pie dentro del río durante bastante tiempo y había quedado empapado de su cintura para abajo. Salió fuera del río, agarrando sus contenedores e intentando sacarlos fuera. Más que nada, no podía estar asustado. Si quería llegar a alguna parte, si iba a hacer algún cambio…

_Si iba a tener a la princesa observándole con esos ojos cálidos y expresión feliz otra vez…_

“¡SÍ! Aquí-” Él empujo los contenedores hacia aquellos que se habían reunido a su alrededor, riéndose y corriendo hacia la aldea. No había mucho más por hacer, había tanta gente enferma más y gente sucia… tal vez debería ponerlas en el agua.

¿O eso haría que se pusieran más enfermos de lo que estaban antes?

Él mismo estaba empezando a temblar, así que quizás esa no era la mejor idea. Esforzándose por avanzar con sus ropas mojadas, él se encontró con los aliviados aldeanos y él y sus hombres les dieron el agua y las provisiones que habían reunido para ellos.

Él seguiría haciendo esto y no solo por la sonrisa de Yona, sino también por la gloria de la Tribu del Fuego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Para celebrar el regreso de Tae-Jun, después de tantos capítulos sin saber de él, aquí os dejo una pequeña traducción sobre él.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
